I must, for her
by orangegal
Summary: This story takes place a month after Pete's departure. Will Tazusa be able to see him again? Or will she not? Ist fanfic ever


Disclaimer: Neither Ginban Kaleidoscope nor its characters belong to me. This document is merely a fanfiction and therefore not, in any way, the author's.

Chapter 1- Awakening

! must, for her

She was crying again. She does this every night, until she can finally sleep. 'Pete,' she thought, 'Why'd you have to leave like that? You're so unfair; you didn't even take the time to listen to me say I love you.'

She never really understood why she loves him. She thought he was just an annoying and immature brat. A parasite, even. 'But then, why? I don't know what to do anymore; I just can't live without him. He's not just some phase or dream is he? He's Pete; the one I love, the one I treasure. The only one I'll ever love.' she thought, and struggled to sleep.

Tazusa's POV

It had been a month since he left me all alone. I will forever cherish those 100 days we spent together. Those days were heaven to me; although I never really admitted it to him. I regret ever torturing him with tomatoes, hurting myself to hurt him; and saying those mean stuff to him. Now, I'd do anything to bring him back.

--------- Meanwhile, in heaven…. ----------

"Pete Pumps, I presume?" one of the angels asked.

"Yeah, that's me, said Pete, who was busy watching Tazusa from the clouds. "So, who are you and what business do you have with me?"

"I am Roy Silverlake. Anyway, you're the guy that possessed that young woman for a hundred days, right?" Pete nodded. "So, did you hear it? You know, her feelings?"

"Heard the whole thing," Pete answered. "You know, I'd go miles and miles to see her again; to hold her in my arms, and tell her that I feel the same way. I'd do absolutely anything. Anything at all. I really do love her. So much," he said sadly.

Roy looked at him and said, "I've news for you. They have allowed you to go back out there."

"But how am I supposed to live down there? I'm dead; remember? I am dead, right?"

"Well really, you're not. You're just in a coma. There were able to rescue you, actually," answered Roy.

"Well then why am I here in heaven?" asked a puzzled Pete.

"You need a place to stay while you're in that state, right?" Roy said. Other than that girl's body, he mentally added.

"Oh, I see," said Pete. "So, when will I be able to go back down there?"

"You may leave immediately. So please, if you don't want to deprive us of our sense of hearing, please don't scream so loud."

"O-kay," he said skeptically. "I guess…"

And he fell.

-In Montreal, Canada-

He finally opened his eyes to see white everywhere. I'm in the hospital, he thought to himself. He looked to the right. His mother was sleeping there. She looked so tired. He woke her up.

"Oh, my! Pete, you're finally awake!" his mother exclaimed, overjoyed. "Wait here, I'll get the doctor, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, "said he; happy to be back.

The doctor held a check-up of Pete's condition. "Well, you're okay now. You can probably be released in a couple weeks' time," the doctor said.

"Thank you," said Pete. The doctor smiled and nodded. I'm coming, Tazusa.

The week has passed; and Pete was finally released from the hospital. Pete stretched for the first time in… well, a very long time. Man, it sure felt good. "Hey mom, dad, I wanna go to Japan again," Pete said. "but this time, I wanna go alone."

"Sure, it'll be a nice vacation for you," they said.

"Umm, if you don't mind, I think I might want to live there," he said.

They smiled. "Well, if you really want to, we can't stop you, can we, now?"

And he went.

In Japan…

'Wow, it sure is nice to be out here again. It certainly reminds me of her….' He thought. 'Well then, I guess I should be finding a place to stay now.'

He found a condominium unit near the mall. It was big enough for him. He bought it and moved his things in. _This is actually pretty nice_, he thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi there! It would be greatly appreciated if you would be so kind as to leave a review. This is my first fic so anyreview in any form would be acknowledged, may itbe flames, constructive criticism, etc.


End file.
